L'appel de l'ange
by Histoire d'Arianne
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Anaëlle, 16 ans. Elle a tout d'une vie normale jusqu'à ce que ses parent lui apprenne qu'ils vont déménager. Sa vie va basculer et elle prendra un tournant qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginer possible...Elle ressentir l'amour, la joie mais aussi la confusion face à son homosexualité dévoilé.


C'est ma première histoire alors ne vous gêner pas à écrire une review! Il pourrait avoir des erreurs je ne suis pas parfaite pour les corrections désolé. Alors je ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps!

CHÂPITRE 1 : LE QUOTIDIEN

Assis au milieu de mon lit, je fixe la fenêtre, il fait toujours nuit. Un sentiment étrange m'envahis d'un seul coût, comme si j'appréhendais une journée difficile. Je suis définitivement folle, qui se réveille dans la nuit en se disant qu'ils vont passer une mauvaise journée, personne. Alors, je me recouche.

J'ouvre les yeux et sent cette odeur familière que j'aime tant! Je me dirige en courant vers la fenêtre pour être sûr que c'est bien vrai. Je vois la pluie qui tombe de plein fouet et un sourire immense apparait sur mon visage. J'oublie ce sentiment désagréable qui m'avait hanté durant la nuit et je commence à courir vers la cuisine. Évidemment mon petit frère Luca est déjà assis à table et mes parents boivent leurs cafés en regardant les nouvelles.

Bon matin Anaëlle! Dis mon père

Bon matin papa

Avec le visage que t'as, c'est clair que t'as vu la pluie. Crie Luca.

Luca, lui déteste définitivement la pluie! À 8 ans et 4 pieds de haut il est le plus mignon des petits frères. Ses cheveux brun foncé et ses yeux d'un vert perçant sont d'un charme assuré, ses petites taches de rousseurs et son nez retroussé laisse tout le monde souffle coupé devant tant de beauté. Je l'aime bien mon petit frère même si on n'est pas souvent sur la même longueur d'onde. Moi, Anaëlle Johnson, 16 ans de Jackson Mississippi, j'ai aussi un très beau physique. Je n'aime pas vraiment l'admettre, mais mes cheveux châtain très longs et mes yeux bleus sont immanquables. Ma petite taille et le fait que je mesure 5 pieds me rendent plutôt mignonne et en plus j'ai moi aussi un petit nez retroussé et de petites taches de rousseurs.

Ana, Ana ? t'es perdue ou quoi. Crie Jolyne

Hein? Quoi?

Je te parle tu m'écoute?

Euh oui, oui!

Prend moi pas pour une folle, qu'es qui ce passe avec toi?

Rien, je n'ai pas très bien dormis c'est tout.

Bon la cloche à sonner on se revoir pour le lunch.

Oui, oui.

Jolyne, ma meilleure amie. Toujours aussi dynamique et amusante, elle est vraiment la seule en qui J'ai vraiment confiance. On se connais depuis l'âge de 6 ans, elle est déménagée et puis on est tout de suite devenue amies.

Anaëlle, tu peux répondre? Dis mon professeur.

Euh, je ne sais pas trop.

Tu saurais si tu suivais!

Désolé Monsieur Hart

Ça va, mais tâche de suivre maintenant.

Oui bien sûr.

Alors je plonge mon regard dans mon cahier en essayant de convaincre mon prof de math que je suis. Et puis, je me reperds dans mes pensées. Ma mère avait dit le matin que mon frère et moi devions être présent pour le souper, nos parents voulaient nous annoncer une grande nouvelle et nous devions être là. J'étais intriguée, ça me faisait peur, elle ne nous demandait jamais ça.

Je sursaute, la cloche me sort de mes pensées.

Anaëlle, Viens ici je t'en prie, m'interpelle Monsieur Hart.

Oui ?

Tu n'étais pas très attentive aujourd'hui, tout va bien?

Oui, je suis un peu fatiguer, désolé.

D'accord, assure-toi de bien suivre la prochaine fois, c'est important!

Compris!

Très bien, Bonne journée!

À vous aussi!

Je suis en train de prendre mes choses pour me rendre en biologie quand Caleb s'approche.

Non, non, non pas lui!

Salut Ana!

Salut.

Ça va?

Euh ouais…

Je t'accompagne en bio?

Mm…

De toute évidence Caleb me trouvait de son gout, comme plusieurs autres garçons dans cette école d'ailleurs. Il était très beau, mais il ne m'attirait pas du tout en fait!

La journée passait très lentement et je n'arrivais pas du tout à me concentrer, pourtant c'était jour de pluie et normalement c'était lorsqu'il pleuvait que je passais une belle journée. Étrange…


End file.
